


The best type of experiments, (if you’re a four year old)

by noo



Series: Enterprise School [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Community: bridge2sickbay, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds a new use for some crayons. Sulu is recruited to help out and Spock is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best type of experiments, (if you’re a four year old)

"May I inquire as to what you are doing with those crayons?" Spock asked as he stood over James and Hikaru.

"We're eating 'em," James told him.

"Crayons are for drawing and coloring in, not for eating. That is what food is for," Spock sighed as he considered the two other members of his Kindergarten class that had him sighing and shaking his head regularly.

"Is dirt food?" Hikaru asked as he smiled widely, showing off the red and yellow bits of crayon that had gotten stuck in his teeth.

"No, it is not food," Spock explained.

"Oh." The smile on Hikaru's face died. "I still like to eat it anyway, tastes good," he mumbled as he looked down at the half eaten crayons in his hand.

"It's okay, Hics," James said as he reached across and patted him on the shoulder, before turning to look back up at Spock. "I prefer sand myself. Crunchy!"

"Do you know how many germs and other diseases can be found in dirt and sand?" Spock asked.

"Yup, Leonard told me! He knows lotsa big words," James went back to eating his blue crayon.

Spock reached forward to try and grab the crayon out of his hands.

"Get your own," Jim cried as he protectively cradled it to his chest. "Try a purple one," Jim offered as he reached down to grab a purple crayon and offer it to Spock.

"I do not wish to eat a crayon. It is not lunch and it is not right to eat it either," Spock bent away in horror from the crayon.

"Oh we ain't hungry, we're doing a 'speriment," Hikaru announced.

"A what?" Spock asked.

"A 'speriment!" Jim told him. "You should take those ears off and you could hear better. Christmas is a long way away anyway, why you still got 'em on?"

"If you don't stop eating those right now, I shall go and get Ms Komack!" Spock warned.

"You can't," Hikaru told him. "She's changing Pavel's nappy. Wouldn't let me help." Hikaru's eye's started to well up in tears.

James abandoned his crayons to hug his friend. "It's okay, Hics, he'll be back out soon and you can give him lots of hugs then."

"'Kay," Hikaru sniffed.

"I am sure that Ms Komack is better to change his diaper than you are, as she is an adult," Spock observed.

James poked his tongue out at Spock, while he hugged Hikaru tighter when the sniffs got louder again.

Spock took the opportunity to quickly bed over and snatch up the crayons.

"Hey! Give them back!" James yelled as he stood up and attempted to grab the crayons back from Spock.

Spock used his taller height to hold his arms up so that James couldn't reach the crayons.

James tried jumping and grabbing at Spock's arms, but Spock just stood there with his arm still in the air and held James away from him with his other hand.

"We needs them for our 'speriment! Want to do a proper one like Leonard and Scotty has to," James continued to yell.

"I am sure that eating crayons is not what Leonard and that boy who can't speak English would be doing in a Year Four Science lesson," Spock explained.

"Yeah, they didn't, but Hics and I wanted to do our own special one." James was still jumping up and down on the spot trying to get them.

Hikaru was sitting; watching and waiting.

"What is so special about eating crayon's?" Spock asked, as he knew that James was not going to stop until he could tell him.

James did stop jumping up and down.

"We're gonna change the color of our poop!" he announced.

"Ewww," Spock said as he screwed up his face. "Poop is not supposed to change color!"

"My tongue isn't either, but everytime I have a blue popsicle it goes blue!" James said. "See, special 'speriment and then I can go tell Leonard!"

"Leonard will thank me," Spock said as he turned around and started walking quickly towards the changing room where he knew Ms Komack was.

"Bring them back!" James yelled as he started to follow him.

Spock ran towards Ms Komack who was just coming out of the room, Pavel cradled in her arms.

Spock snuck a look back to find James standing still, glaring at him, before he turned on his heels and walked back over to Hikaru.

"Tattle Tale!" James yelled. "Not gonna talk to you anymore! Are we Hics? The only one that's gonna talk to you is that baby and she doesn't talk at all! So ner!"

"Spock, what do you have in your hands? And James that is not very nice thing to say. You sit right down there and I will come and see you in a minute," Ms Komack was now looking down at Spock.

He held out his hands to show her the half eaten crayons. "James and Hikaru were eating these. I took them away from them," Spock said.

"Thank you, Spock. Why don't you go back to your table and your drawing. I will just put Pavel back down and have a little chat with James and Hikaru."

Spock nodded as he handed over the crayon's before skipping over towards his table and the coloring in book he had been working on before the giggles from James and Hikaru had drawn his attention.

"James, what have I told you about putting things in your mouth?" He heard Ms Komack say.

Spock smiled, knowing that James was going to be in trouble. He came up with the naughtiest things to do and Hikaru always followed him, maybe Hikaru would learn this time to say no to James.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** The best type of experiments, (if you’re a four year old)  
>  **Beta’s:** un-betaed  
>  **Word Count:** 908  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Pairings, Characters:** Kirk, Sulu, Spock, Pavel, and Komack (mentions of McCoy, Scotty and Uhura)  
>  **Warnings:** AU, de-aged and cavity inducing fluff, Komack is a woman  
>  **Disclaimer:** not mine, dammit!  
>  **Summary:** James finds a new use for some crayons. Sulu is recruited to help out and Spock is not amused.
> 
>  **A/N:** Written as a fill for the prompt Entire Crew - Crayons over on [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bridge2sickbay)[**bridge2sickbay**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bridge2sickbay). This is a follow up for the [ Story Time](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/87549.html) AU that I wrote as comment fic for [](http://jim-and-bones.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
